For Us, Never
by keizh
Summary: Kotonoha exacts her revenge. Yuri - Katsura x Sekai , violence.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own School Days.

**Note**: If you didn't catch it in the summary, story contains yuri (though, not incredibly graphic or else I wouldn't be uploading it here) and violence. Shouldn't be that hard to handle, but I'm weird. Also, might be a little OOC, my first time writing for School Days so sorry if it isn't up to par or something.

---

The image of her love and her friend making out atop the roof never left her mind. It was always there, mocking her own stupidity and inability to believe Makoto was unfaithful to her. Even still, she did not accept such a fact because there had to be a perfectly acceptable reason why he had betrayed her. The blame was not on him, but on that other backstabbing girl whose lips had been placed upon someone she was not deserving of in the least.

The image was enough to see everything else, to imagine and dream up the situations of their hidden love that was happening in front of her own eyes. It was easy enough to see how together they were, but what went on behind those lying faces was Katsura's obsession. They were doing dirty things with each other and she wasn't going to allow it anymore.

Which was precisely why Katsura had invited Sekai over for the night.

To anyone else it may have seemed that two friends were simply having a normal sleepover. Her parents had believed it as such and her little sister had insisted on staying because she wanted to meet this friend of her sister's. Something about Katsura's friends being great since Makoto had been. Thankfully, Kokoro had already agreed on going with her parents to some weekend trip. The details didn't matter, just the fact that there would be no interference.

Thus, Katsura had prepared for such a night. No one would walk in on them and no one would be able to see the horrors she would initiate upon her "friend". The perfect plan, Kotonoha could only smile to herself as she thought about it. How much fun this would be, how much fun it would be to teach her a lesson.

"It's okay, Makoto-kun, she won't taint you any longer..."

She would make sure of it.

---

It had only taken one kiss to achieve control over the confused student underneath her. The ability to do as she wanted, to let her hands go where they chose, and to whisper those meaningless affections into her ear.

"I love you, Saionji-san."

Over and over, those disgusting words were repeated with a tone so lovely anyone would have fallen for her. Kotonoha did not find this statement amusing, to lie, to say something so unthinkable made her feel so sick. Who could ever love such a dishonest whore? Yet those words flowed from her mouth as if that had been something she spoke every day to this despicable teenager.

"W-what are yo-"

Lips pressed against hers, Sekai was silenced as she tried her best to comprehend the situation unraveling in front of her.

There was no reason, there was no explanation for this, at all. The girl couldn't even begin to fathom the concept that her friend was only doing this to get her into the spot she desired. No, this, this kiss, this feeling wasn't a lie.

"Ka-Katsura-san...!" She began to shove at her, before feeling a single finger being placed upon her lips.

"Shh."

Kotonoha watched her, seeing that blush upon her face and the complete confusion that was just as apparent, along with the ceasing of her actions to go against Katsura's wishes. It was funny how easily a person could manipulate someone by simply confusing them and making them believe it was real. Sekai was so easy. So easy, too easy, it was sickening.

The kisses, the groping, the moans and shocks of pleasure... it all made Kotonoha so disappointed that it only took this much to have this girl completely in her control. She couldn't ignore her own moans and the heat that had risen to her face from initiating such sexual actions. The arousal that came with it hadn't been expected. She wasn't supposed to be turned on by this, by her enemy.

No, she was supposed to hate her and make this girl become putty in her hands. It wasn't supposed to backfire, make her own body want this teenager so much, so badly. She wanted her to do the same- _please, Sekai, touch me. Please. Just like Makoto, just like_-

"I love you, too."

And Sekai's words looped within Kotonoha's mind.

---

Passion always caused such notions of love to arise, as if to simply speak the words would delude someone into believing there was a real justification for acting upon arousal. They didn't love each other, truly, but they had said it. That was enough, wasn't it?

Except Katsura didn't believe it, nor could she because she had a mission to complete.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me, Saionji-san?" About Makoto, about how much of a liar she really was, and just how sorry she felt.

Sekai's mouth parted slightly as she thought about it, her own words ready to be voiced and confessed to Katsura. Except the need to keep her friend oblivious to her own selfishness seemed to be more important than honesty. The possible outcomes of speaking her own sin ran through her mind - _I'm so sorry, Katsura-san, I didn't want to hurt you_; she could already feel her heart breaking.

"No."

Katsura could only smile, slightly, as she moved herself atop Sekai, one arm behind her as if hiding something in the case that Sekai would see despite the blindfold over her blue eyes.

Ah, the blindfold, the blindfold... what a lovely tool. Katsura had experienced no trouble in getting Sekai to participate in this experiment of hers, to try something neither had done before. Of course, what did Katsura know about what Sekai had and hadn't done? It wouldn't matter as the minutes went by, though. It wouldn't matter in a minute.

Tracing her fingers ever so lightly in abstract figures across Sekai's skin, Katsura could feel the teenager shiver underneath her touch. It was an empowering feeling to know she had complete control now, the feeling that she could do anything and everything to her. That was what she was going to do, that had been the plan.

She gripped the knife's handle even tighter, hidden behind her back.

Those short little gasps that were always cut in half by a sudden intake of breath, sharply, amused Katsura as she continued to breathe against Sekai's skin. Her own breath had become slightly shuddered as she felt the time coming to do as she wanted with her victim, the sinner she needed to vanquish. Her lips came into contact with Sekai's skin, parting them soon after as she drew her tongue up to the young adult's chest.

The words could be heard without being voiced, the meaningless pleads for her to continue, to keep going, to keep loving her. How stupid, how stupid.

_You taste so good, you taste so good. Keep moaning, keep moaning like you did for him_.

To go this far, to get to place her fingers somewhere she had never imagined, to do this to both her friend and enemy, Katsura enjoyed it. To lick her, to tease her, to make her feel so loved and pleasured with these questionable acts. All over, all over, Katsura had done all of this to her. Panting and panting, she hadn't thought her clothes would all be off simply because of her own desire to be so much closer to feel her against herself. So many thoughts had run through her mind, but there was one that stuck out the most.

_I want you to do this to me, too_.

And the knife struck.

---

"Do you love Saionji-san?"

Her fingertips ran gently across bloodied skin.

"Uh... no."

"It's okay."

Katsura didn't mind, anymore, whether he was lying or not. He had her still and he would only have her.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything's fine, now."

She hung up, quickly, smiling to herself all the while as she looked over at the piece of work she had done. The tear stained face, the blood and saliva that had flowed from her mouth not that long ago, and the gaping wounds upon her chest and stomach. Her screams still pierced into her ears, a rather lovely tune at the time.

The last moments of her life had been mixed with horrible pain and the feeling of one of Katsura's hands pleasuring her in some sort of last minute effort to see if that would change a thing. A shrill laugh had been Kotonoha's response.

Now, though, she could only stare at Sekai's naked body, her hands still bound to the bed and blindfold covering lifeless eyes, that had been drenched in blood with a strange satisfaction as she set her hand upon the girl. She remembered the flurry of emotions that had come with toying with this girl, with pretending to love her or deluding herself into the impression that she did not love her.

The feeling of her soft flesh against her gentle hands, the way she squirmed underneath her as Katsura's actions went further than merely feeling her up, and the melody they had voiced from the pleasure shooting through their bodies as the passion intensified. There had not been a blanket of blood or screams of pain and the sound of a blade puncturing through flesh and all it withheld, along with the disgusting sounds that came with it. Those choking, gasping sounds; the way her body convulsed underneath the weight of Katsura's body and the restraints that held her back from defending herself; the blood splattering across Kotonoha's own body and staining the sheets underneath; and the single apology she had managed to pick out amongst the commotion.

Those meaningless affections still looped within Katsura's mind, though- _I love you, too; I love you, too; I love you_.

_I'm sorry_.

"Too bad," Katsura smiled, darkly, her eyes looking ever so vacant as if her thoughts were a million miles away, "we'll never be together."

And her lips became tainted with the blood from her last goodbye.


End file.
